1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material using a silver halide emulsion, in which tellurium sensitization is performed with excellent reproducibility, the fog is reduced and the sensitivity is improved.